


Jason & Dick - Wayne (te guste o no soy tu hermano mayor)

by Dessiel



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, dick grayson is a dood brother
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-18 11:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessiel/pseuds/Dessiel
Summary: como me gustaría que la serie titans fuera: protagonizados por los hermanos WayneJason y Dickpor que la serie de Titans no les esta haciendo la justicia que merecen
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Garfield Logan & Jason Todd, Teen Titans & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Little Wing

\- Jason – dijo Dick – Jason por favor baja, podemos hablar 

\- No hay nada de que hablar – respondió Jason con la voz entrecortada por las emociones – ellos me odian, piensan que hice cosas que ni siquiera se que significas, tú me odias por ser tu remplazo y pa… Bruce no me quiere con el en Gótica

\- Jason, eso no es verdad, Bruce te quiere, eres su hijo – dijo Dick acercándose lentamente hasta el borde del tejado donde se encontraba Jason 

\- Tu también lo eres - dijo Jason

\- Y eso nos hace hermanos – dijo Dick estirando la mano tratando de alcanzar la de Jason

\- No… tu y yo … tu eres demasiado bueno … yo…yo soy como un veneno, créeme cuando te dijo que no quieres estar relacionado conmigo de ninguna manera – dijo Jason

\- Jay – dijo Dick, usando por primera vez un apodo con… su hermano? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a pensar en jason como tal? Tal vez las alucinaciones con Bruce le habían aclarado la mente en mas de una forma – jason por favor, ven conmigo, esto no es tu culpa, es mia, por no decir la verdad, por guardar secretos, Jason – volvió a llamar Dick arriesgándose a tomar la mano de Jason, estaba helada.

Jason se resistió un momento pero dejo que Dick la tomara, un calor reconfortante se planto en su pecho al sentir la mano de Dick tomar la suya

\- Jason ven conmigo – dijo Dick dando un pequeño tirón a la mano de jason 

Jason aparto la vista del vacío que yacía a sus pies, sería tan fácil, un paso y todo se acabaría un paso y… sintió el tirón de Dick, suave pero firme, aparto la vista del vacío y se volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor a los ojos, estaba nublados, acaso Dick estaba asustado, asustado por él? 

Jason titubeo un segundo mas y luego dio un paso dejándose caer 

Dick lo recibió en sus brazos, eran fuertes y reconfortantes, Dick estaba tibio y él estaba tan frio, hacia tiempo que no tenía tanto frio, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Dick y sintió como los brazos de este se aferraban mas a el 

-Dios, están congelado – dijo Dick depositando un beso sobre la coronilla de Jason – Vamos adentro te preparare algo de comer y algo caliente.

Jason no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar por Dick, no supo como llegaron a la cocina donde los demás titanes aun estaban reunidos, Kori y Gar se habían unido al grupo 

\- Ve a tu cuarto, enseguida te llevo algo – le dijo Dick a Jason – Gar puedes ir con el por favor 

\- Claro – dijo Gar – vamos amigo 

\- Dick – dijo Jason un poco reacio a separarse de Dick 

\- Todo va a estar bien – Dijo Dick

\- Espera – dijo Rachel – de verdad se va a librar de esta solo por que tu eres … la verdad no se lo eres, pero le vas a creer que es inocente 

Dick vio como Jason se retraía en sí mismo, tan poco él, Dick se preguntaba donde estaba el chico de la sonrisa desafiante que había llegado a la torre hace unas semanas atrás, por primera vez se pregunto hasta qué punto Slade había dañado a su hermanito 

\- Rachel tiene razón – dijo Hank – la pequeña sabandija no se va a librar tan fácilmente 

\- ¡Vasta! – grito Dick – que se supone que hizo para que estén todos así 

\- Puso una botella de wisky en mi closet-dijo Hank

\- Una botella se soda de naranja en el mío -Dijo Donna

\- Saco una foto de Elis de mi closet y la puso en la cocina – dijo Dawn

\- Lleno mi habitación de cruces – dijo Rachel 

\- ¿De Rachel me lo espero – dijo Dick mirando a los titanes originales – pero de ustedes? ¡¡Se supone que son los adultos!! ¡¡Como se atreven a inculpar a un niño!! Mi hermano no hizo nada de lo que dicen en primer lugar como sabría lo que el wisky o la soda significan para ustedes – dijo Dick apuntando a Hank y Donna – apenas los conoce hace un par de semanas y con respecto a la foto – dijo mirando a Dawn – ni yo conozco a Elis, como esperas que lo haga Jason. 

Ante estas palabras los 3 adultos se miraron entre ellos y luego a Jason quien tenia la mirada puesta en el piso y de alguna forma había hecho de la manga de Gar lo único que lo mantenía en pie 

\- Es Slade, esta en la torre de alguna manera se infiltro y está jugando con nosotros, lo siento Rachel pero lo que le sucedió a tu cuarto no fue Jason

\- Es lo que he estado tratando de decirles todo este momento – dijo Gar – si quieren pueden mirar las cámaras, Jason no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día   
Ante las palabras de Gar el corazón de Dick se contrajo aun más, si Jason no había salido de su habitación significaba que no había comido o bebido nada en todo el día 

\- Jason – dijo Dick acercándose a los jóvenes – hey pajarito cuando fue la última vez que comiste?, ante la pregunta de Dick, Jason solo levanto los hombros como restándole importancia – Jason

\- No lo recuerdo – Dijo Jason casi en un susurro, Gar se sorprendió ante la voz su amigo, Jamás lo había escuchado así, tan pequeño, levanto la vista para ver a Kory la cual también se había dado cuenta del estado de Jason

\- Jason – dijo Kory – Gar va a llevarte a tu cuarto ok? Toma un baño, te llevare algo de comer y después dormirás 

\- Yo no… - comenzó Jason pero fue cortado por Kory

\- No fue una pregunta Todd, ahora Gar por favor – pidió Kory

\- Claro, vamos Jason – dijo Gar tomando a Jason por los hombros y guiándolo por el pasillo   
Cuando los 2 jóvenes se habían ido Dawn se atrevió a preguntar 

\- Que le sucede 

\- Trato de saltar del tejado – fue todo lo que dijo Dick 

\- Que??!! – pregunto Kory asustada

\- Al parecer entre lo de Slade y que todos lo acusaran de algo que no había echo termino por romperlo – dijo Dick mirándose la mano que había sido lo único que había sujetado a Jason de saltar - mi hermano pequeño intento quitarse la vida por que piensa que es un veneno, que todos estaríamos mejor sin él 

\- Dick – dijo Kori posando una mano en el hombro de Dick en señal de apoyo 

\- Afortunadamente pude convencerlo de no saltar - dijo Dick mirando a los titanes mayores – tenemos que limpiar el suelo, voy a contarles todo lo que paso hace 5 años con Jerico  
\- Dick – empezó Donna 

\- No Donna – la corto Dick – esto tiene que terminar, los secretos, las mentiras, todo, Slade esta aquí, no se cómo, no se si aun lo este o simplemente nos esté vigilando, pero si queremos derrotarlo vamos a necesitar de todos y para eso necesitamos confiar en nosotros 

\- Dick, lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo Rachel entre lágrimas – yo no quería que Jason intentara... yo no sabía que esto podía pasar 

\- Tranquila rachel – dijo Kory abrazando a la adolescente – Jason se va a poner bien, es un chico fuerte 

\- Luego podrás disculparte con él – Dijo Dick a Rachel – en cuanto a ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a los mayores – necesito que revisen las cintas de seguridad, vean si encuentran algo extraño, Kory puedes preparar algo de comer para Jason

\- Claro – Dijo Kory – ven Rachel ayúdame, la comida siempre es una buena ofrenda de paz 

Con todos haciendo lo que les había pedido Dick se dirigió al pasillo de las habitaciones para revisar a Jason, sin embargo, cuando llego a la puerta no fue capaz de moverse, desde el otro lado le llegaban los sollozos de Jason y la voz de Gar que trataba de calmarlo.

Dick no sabia que hacer ni cómo actuar, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Jason jamás lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera reclamar ante una herida. Esto era mas de lo que podía manejar.

Tal vez era hora de hacer un llamado a casa

Tal vez era hora de llamar a Bruce 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

espero les guste ´

kudos y comentarios bienvenidos 

ideas también? 

saludos :)


	2. Big Green Tiger

Gar estaba sentado en la cama de Jason esperando a que este saliera de la ducha, afortunadamente todos los cuartos de la torre tenían su propio baño, por lo que Jason no tuvo que ir muy lejos, además permitía que Gar pudiera vigilar por si su amigo tenía alguna necesidad de ayuda.

Realmente Gar estaba un poco asustado, si tenía que ser sincero, el Jason Todd que él conocía jamás había llorado, ni siquiera cuando Dick pateaba sus traseros en el entrenamiento.

Pero ahora le había contado prácticamente una hora y mucha paciencia tranquilizar a Jason y convencerlo de que se sentiría mejor después de tomar una ducha y comer algo  
Dick había entrado a la habitación poco después de que Jason cerrara la puerta del baño, Gar lo había sentido desde hace varios minutos, (benditos sus sentidos animales) pero el mayor de los “hijos de Batman” no los había interrumpido.

Dick solo dejo la comida y se marchó, pidiéndole a Gar que cuidara de Jason, que él se encargaría del equipo y de organizarlos. Luego le daría los detalles   
Gar no tenía problema en cuidar de Jason, aun se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudar al joven maravilla 2.0 en los túneles, todos le habían dicho que no eran su culpa, pero Gar sabía que si hubiera insistido un poco más o simplemente haber llamado a Dick, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No tenía muy claro que era lo que había pasado en el techo entre Jason y Dick, pero por la manera en que Jason no paraba de temblar, debía ser algo serio.

El sonido de la ducha deteniéndose saco a Gar de sus pensamientos, 10 minutos más tarde Jason salió vestido con un pijama que Gar había encontrado en su bolso, otra cosa que añadir en la lista de "cosas de Gar pretendía investigar" era el por qué Jason aún no había desempacado.

-Hey- saludo Gar- te sientes mejor?

\- algo – respondió Jason con voz cansada 

\- ven - dijo Gar tomando el plato que Dick había dejado – come algo y después podrás dormir 

\- no tengo hambre - contesto Jason mientras secaba su pelo 

-Jason- pidió Gar – por favor aunque sea un poco 

-si como algo solo vomitare – dijo Jason sentándose en la cama – todo da vueltas 

\- eso es porque tu nivel de azúcar esta por el suelo – dijo Gar – cuando comas algo te sentirás mejor 

Jason le dedico una mirada al plato y luego a Gar, para finalmente rendirse y comer algo, ya había causado bastantes problemas, no quería molestar más, y menos a Gar que al parecer era el único (además de Dick) que no lo trataba como basura 

-Gar – dijo Jason mientras masticaba – yo… Gracias 

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto confundido Gar

\- no lo sé – contesto Jason – solo gracias 

\- tranquilo – dijo Gar sonriendo, sabiendo que tratar de presionar a Jason para que se expresara mejor no iba a llevar a ningún lado 

\- si quieres ya puedes marcharte –dijo Jason mientras masticaba – no voy a intentar hacer nada si es eso lo que te preocupa 

-¿hacer algo? – volvió a preguntar Gar confundido- 

\- Dick no te… no te hablo de lo que paso en el tejado – pregunto Jason sin mirar a Gar

\- no – respondió Gar tratando de ignorar el sentimiento que se estaba formando en su estómago - ¿Jason paso algo?

\- nada, nada … olvida lo que dije – dijo Jason terminando de comer – bien ya termine, ya puedes irte

\- Jason, no es necesario, si quieres puedo quedarme, solo dilo – dijo Gar, tratando de no hacer que Jason se sintiera obligado a algo

\- yo… no… - Dijo Jason

\- solo que no cabemos nos dos en la cama – dijo Gar poniéndose de pie comenzado a sacarse la camisa

-que..que… estas… yo…no…. - dijo Jason comenzando a sentir como su rostro se ponía rojo 

-mmm?? OH NO NO NO JASON NO!!!- grito Gar tratando de explicarse – No..Jason, lo que planeo es convertirme en tigre y dormir en el suelo

\- tigre – repitió Jason aun sin creérselo

\- si, en tigre, es muy cómodo, créeme – dijo Gar un poco más tranquilo al ver que Jason se relajaba nuevamente.

\- estas seguro? – pregunto Jason

\- segurísimo – respondió Gar

\- ok – fue todo lo que dijo Jason dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Gar 

Gar se vio sorprendido por la actitud tan tímida de Jason ante la posibilidad de verlo desnudo, otro misterio a la pila de misterios que se seguían reuniendo alrededor de Jason Todd.   
Gar se prometió a si mismo tratar de averiguarlos uno a uno, luego respiro hondo y comenzó a transformarse

El sonido de huesos re posicionándose lleno la habitación, a Jason no pareció importarle, después de todo el mismo había quebrado unos cuantos cuando salía a patrullar con su pa… con Bruce, Jason se maldijo mentalmente, últimamente pensaba mucho en el vigilante de Gótica como su padre y no como el hombre que solo recogió un niño en la calle y luego se lo dejo a otro porque ya no era útil, si fuera mejor tal vez bruce no lo hubiera enviado con Grayson, ni siquiera podía tomar buenas decisiones, todo este problema con Slade era culpa suya, y ahora los antiguos titanes lo odiaban aún más. Algo peludo se posó en su pierna y al levantar la vista vio a un tigre 

Un gran tigre verde 

\- Wau - dijoJason casi susurrando - ¿Gar?

el tigre movió su gran cabeza, en lo que Jason pensó era un si 

\- Gar, es asombroso – dijo Jason levantando la mano para tocar al tigre/amigo - ¿puedo? 

Tigre Gar se acercó de tal modo de que la mano de Jason quedara justo sobre su cabeza, Jason toco a Gar y sonrió, el pelaje de Gar en su forma de tigre era realmente suave. 

Luego de un rato de ¿acariciar? - Jason no sabía muy bien como referirse a lo que estaba haciendo - Gar retiro su cabeza de la mano de Jason, dando un rodeo y con el hocico comenzó a correr las sabanas en una clara intención para que Jason por fin se descansara.

\- Ya voy – dijo Jason fingiendo estar enojado porque le dijeran que hacer, aunque en realidad estaba, agradecido (?), la amabilidad y gentileza de Gar lo confundían – seguro que estarás bien en el suelo – le pregunto a Gar mientras se acomodaba para dormir, solo recibió algo parecido a un bufido y vio como el tigre verde en el que se convirtió su amigo se posaba mirando a la puerta de la habitación - "está montando guardia” . pensó Jason – buenas noches Gar - fue lo último que dijo, intentando relajarse sabiendo que un gran tigre estaba protegiéndolo 

Gar escuchaba como la respiración de Jason se volvía más relajada y acompasada “ya se durmió” pensó

Desde la cocina de la torre le llegaba la discusión que estaba teniendo Dick con los antiguos titanes, su oído de tigre solo le permitía escuchar fragmentos, pero el nombre de Jason salió en más de una ocasión y eso no le gustaba 

Gar se acomodo mejor y se dispuso a esperar, si alguno de los antiguos amigos de Dick pretendía molestar a Jason se encontraría con un gran obstáculo en el camino

Dick le había enseñado a proteger a sus amigos

Gar no lo defraudaría 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
capitulo 2 listo!!   
espero les guste y no se enfaden por que Jason me sale un poco OC , pero jason merece amor!!! 

gracias por los kudos y mensajes :)

nos leemos


	3. Family

-Jason, despierta, es hora del desayuno – dijo Dick mientras trataba de despertar a jason, ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana y su hermano seguía dormido, cuando estro Gar estaba en su forma de tigre tirado en el suelo, en lo que Dick supuso era una forma de guardia en la puerta de Jason. 

Dick lo mando a limpiarse y a comer algo, prometiendo que en cuanto despertara a Jason lo acompañaría a comer, de eso ya pasaron 15 minutos, Dick no pensaba que Jason tuviera el sueño tan profundo, pero por otro lado solo demostraba lo cansado que debía haber estado.

\- Vamos Jason, despierta, si no Gar se lo va a comer todo 

\- Mmmmmmmmm – fue todo lo que recibió Dick por respuesta, lo que el mayor contó como una victoria, por lo menos Jason estaba despertando 

\- Jason, levanta – insistió Dick

\- No quiero- dijo Jason cubriéndose con la manta – estoy cansado 

\- Lo se pajarito – dijo Dick acariciando la cabeza de Jason tratando de arreglar sus risos – pero debes comer 

\- Eres un pesado – dijo Jason saliendo por fin de su nido de frazadas 

\- lo sé – dijo Dick sonriendo, Jason a medio despertar parecía un más joven de lo que ya aparentaba - pero hay que poner musculo en esos huesos, pareces de 10 en vez de 15   
\- ¿Dónde está Gar? – pregunto Jason mientras salía de la cama

\- Estará tomando desayuno en estos momentos, será mejor que lo acompañes pronto – dijo Dick dándole espacio a Jason para que comenzara a arreglarse 

\- ¿y el labio partido? – dijo Jason, mirando por primera vez a Dick 

\- Hank – fue la respuesta del mayor

\- Debo asumir que no les gusto la verdad – comento Jason ya cambiado

\- Para nada – dijo Dick - ¿no vas a tomar un baño?

\- Lo hice anoche antes de dormir – comento Jason 

\- Jason- dijo Dick con tono serio

\- Lo haré después de comer, ¿de acuerdo? – respondió Jason saliendo de la habitación con Dick a sus espaldas – los demás… aun están…

\- Se fueron – lo corto Dick 

\- ¿qué? – pregunto Jason dándose la vuelta para mirar nuevamente a Dick

\- Se marcharon, todos ellos, excepto Gar y Conner, por obvias razones - respondió Dick pasando por el lado de Jason dirigiéndose a la cocina 

Jason no lo siguió de inmediato afectado por la noticia 

\- Lo siento – dijo después de un rato 

\- No fue tu culpa – dijo Dick, esperando a que Jason comenzara a seguirlo, pero cuando este no se movió, volvió hacia él y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jason volvió a decir – No es tu culpa, Jason mírame – pidió el mayor, esperando, cuando Jason por fin levanto su rostro, tenía los ojos nublados – Jason no es tu culpa – repitió, esta vez abrazando al menor sintiendo como Jason se tensaba ante el contacto, pero luego de un momento respondía al abrazo de Dick 

\- No es mi culpa – dijo Jason, las palabras amortiguadas en el pecho de Dick

\- No, no lo es – dijo Dick acariciando el pelo de Jason

\- Cuando intente saltar – dijo Jason, sintiendo como ahora era Dick el que se tensaba, atraiéndolo más hacia su cuerpo intensificando el abrazo 

\- Jason - dijo Dick en forma de susurro

\- ¿se lo dijiste a los demás? 

\- Si – contesto Dick – estaban arrepentidos, pero luego de que les conté lo de Jerico, bueno no termino bien 

Al ver que Jason no decía nada, Dick lo tomo de los hombros alejándolo de él 

\- Estaba pensando en llamar a papá – Dijo Dick a lo que Jason lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos 

\- ¿Vas a mandarme lejos? – pregunto Jason 

\- ¿qué? – pregunto Dick sorprendido por la pregunta de Jason – No Jason claro que no, al menos que tú quieras marcharte

\- No quiero – respondió rápidamente Jason

\- Entonces no tienes por qué hacerlo – dijo Dick sonriendo – solo pensé en hacerlo, pero primero pensaba consultarlo contigo 

\- Gracias – dijo Jason

\- Nada que agradecer pajarito- dijo Dick volviendo a revolver el pelo de Jason – ahora a comer 

Cuando llegaron a la cosina fueron recibidos por Gar y Conner 

\- Mira quien regreso de la tierra de los muertos – dijo alegremente Gar cuando vio a Jason y Dick entrar en la cocina 

\- Conner – saludo Dick – me alegra que te sientas mejor 

\- Gracias – dijo Conner, quien estaba comiendo un gran plato de cereal – y gracias por dejar que me quedara

\- No es nada, después de todo salvaste la vida de Jason - dijo Dick

\- Enserio Conner – dijo Jason mientras tomaba asiento junto a Gar - no se como agradecerte 

\- Como te dije antes de que me dispararan, me alegra poder ayudar - respondió Conner mientras volvía a comer 

\- Sobre eso, lo siento también – dijo Jason 

\- Por que – pregunto Conner confundido – no fue tu culpa 

\- Eso me dicen mucho últimamente – dijo Jason sonriendo lanzándole una mirada a Dick quien estaba preparando la comida para los dos 

\- No pero enserio – dijo Conner – los sujetos que me crearon aun me están persiguiendo, pero creo que ahora que me dan por muerto estaré bien 

\- ¿sujetos que te crearon? - pregunto Jason confundido

\- Ohh si – dijo Gar – Conner es un clon, entre Lex Luthor y superman!!! 

\- ¿qué? – volvió a preguntar Jason cada vez mas confundido 

\- Ellos son mis padres – dijo Conner – pero al parecer solo Lex sabe que existo ya que él fue el que mando a crearme 

\- Espera, espera, espera – dijo Jason – ¿me estás diciendo que tío Clark tiene un hijo y no lo sabe?

\- No tu espera – dijo Gar - ¿acabas de llamar a superman tío Clark?

\- Ammmmm – dijo Jason algo avergonzado

\- ¿es mi padre tu tío? – pregunto Conner alegre - ¿somos familia?

\- No Conner, solo que lo llamo asi por que lo conozco de pequeño – aclaro Jason

\- Tio Clark y nuestro padre son viejos amigos – dijo Dick – poniendo un plato de huevos con tocino frente a Jason – así que siempre lo hemos llamado de ese modo

\- ¿nuestro? – pregunto Conner confundido - ¿ustedes son hermanos?

\- Por supuesto – respondió Dick antes de que Jason pudiera decir algo 

\- Eso explica el parecido – dijo Conner volviendo a su cereal 

\- ¿parecido? – pregunto Jason confundido 

\- Claro, no lo había notado, al principio por lo de los balazos y eso, pero ahora que los veo mejor, se parecen mucho - dijo Conner alegre 

Jason miro a Dick como perdido, pero Dick solo le devolvió una suave sonrisa, como diciendo “no voy a contradecir nada de lo que un clon diga”

\- Le estaba contando a Conner – comenzó a decir Gar- nuestro problema con Slade

\- Si, lo siento Conner – dijo Dick – desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores circunstancias 

\- Quiero ayudar – dijo Conner – Gar me dijo lo peligroso que era ese sujeto y de cómo es fue el responsable de que Jason casi muriera 

\- De verdad nos haría bien tu ayuda – dijo Jason 

\- Claro, la familia es importante y hay que cuidarla - dijo Conner sonriendo 

\- Pero …nosotros…- comenzó Jason confundido - ¿familia?

\- Claro , si mi padre es su tio – dijo señalando entre Dick y Jason – eso nos hace familia

\- Pero lo llamamos de esa forma solo por respeto – dijo Jason – y en realidad Dick y yo …

\- Gracias Conner – dijo Dick poniendo una mano sobre la de Jason para calmarlo – y gracias nuevamente por salvar a mi hermano, pretendo pagar esa deuda 

\- No es nada, como dije familia es familia – respondió Conner 

\- Bueno entonces que haremos ahora – pregunto Gar

\- Hoy descansaremos – dijo Dick – Gar y Jason necesito que me ayuden a revisar las cintas de vigilancia y Conner dime ¿tienes visión de rayos X? – pregunto Dick, a lo que Conner asintió – bien , voy a necesitar que escanees cada piso de la torre buscando por cámaras que no sean las nuestras o micrófonos 

Los 3 jóvenes asintieron ante las órdenes del mayor 

Conner tenía razón familia es familia y Dick iba a proteger la suya contara lo que costara 

\------------------------------------------------  
otro capitulo y Conner por fin aparece  
este me costo por que con todo lo que esta pasando en chile no tenia cabeza para nada  
espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son lo mejor 

saludos y nos leemos


	4. Mercy

Jason, Gar y Conner charlaban sobre todo y sobre nada.

Jason se sentía en un estado de mediana paz, jamás había tenido a personas a las que pudiera llamar “amigos” y mucho menos a alguien a quien llamar “hermano”, sin embargo, los instintos desarrollados tras años de vivir en las calles le decían que no debía confiarse demasiado, para alguien como él, las cosas buenas nunca duraban.

-Jason!! – dijo Gar

\- mmm – respondió Jason claramente sorprendido por el llamado de su amigo

\- ¿Dónde estabas? , hace minutos que te estoy llamado – dijo Gar, con un deje de preocupación en su voz

\- no es nada, solo pensando – dijo Jason

\- wow – dijo Gar – damas y caballeros Jason Todd pensando, quien diría que viviría lo suficiente para verlo

Aquel comentario saco una carcajada en Conner

\- No te rías traidor – le reparo Jason al kriptoniano

\- Lo siento Jason – dijo Conner aun entre risas – pero fue gracioso 

\- Que sabes tú de gracioso – dijo Jason apuntándolo con un dedo acusatorio – naciste prácticamente ayer 

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Conner – por lo menos una semana 

Ante ese comentario, fue el turno de Gar para reír.

Así fue como Dick encontró a los 3 (y por ahora únicos miembros) jóvenes titanes, hacía tiempo, tal vez mucho, pensó Dick, que no se escuchaban risas en la torre

\- Voy a salir – dijo Dick haciéndose presente junto a los chicos

\- ¿salir, donde? – pregunto Jason

\- Tengo asuntos que cerrar, antes de que nos enfrentemos a Slade – dijo Dick 

\- Pero… - dijo Jason

\- Tranquilo, volveré para el anochecer – dijo Dick, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Jason

\- De acuerdo – dijo Jason, algo decaído

\- Hey – dijo Dick abrazando a Jason, el cual se tenso un momento para después relajarse entre los brazos de su hermano – volveré, lo prometo – Jason solo asintió, Dick le dio un suave beso en la la coronilla y se alejo - Gar ven un momento – llamo Dick desde la puerta

Gar miro a sus compañeros y luego fue a reunirse con el mayor - cuida a Jason – fue lo que dijo Dick

\- Dick, Jason puede cuidarse solo – le respondió Gar

\- Lo sé, pero de todas formas – pidió Dick

\- Tranquilo, no pasara nada – dijo Gar sonriendo – hey, podemos salir, para mostrarle la ciudad a Conner? 

\- No lo sé, Gar – dijo Dick mirando como Jason y Conner seguían conversando- Slade aun esta por hay

\- Si, pero es pleno día – dijo Gar – no creo que nos ataque a mitad del parque, además será solo por los alrededores de la torre, si algo pasa, volveremos inmediatamente

\- Ok – dijo Dick dándose por vencido – pero solo por los alrededores de la torre 

\- Gracias!! – dijo Gar

\- Pero si vez algo sospechoso, cualquier señal de ataque vuelven inmediatamente- dijo Dick en todo autoritario

\- Por supuesto – dijo Gar

\- Ok, cuídense volveré en la noche – dijo Dick ya saliendo

\- Cuídate, nos vemos – se despidió Gar 

Al ver como se cerraba la puerta del ascensor Gar volvió con los demás

\- arréglense – dijo Gar – vamos a salir

\- Pero Gar - comenzó jason

\- Tranquilo, Dick me dio permiso – dijo Gar calmando a Jason

\- Entonces podemos recorrer la ciudad? – pregunto Connor emocionado

\- No exactamente – dijo Gar con un tono de disculpa – solo los alrededores de la torre, le prometí a Dick que no nos alejaríamos mucho

\- Por mi esta bien – dijo Jason – vamos para disfrutar mejor el día

\- Ok – dijeron Gar y Conner al mismo tiempo 

Al salir de la torre Conner no pudo esconder su asombro

\- De verdad parece que nació ayer – le dijo Jason a Gar mientras miraban como Conner asimilaba la ciudad 

\- Jajajajaja tienes razón – dijo Gar – pero esto está bien no crees?

\- Te refieres a salir? - pregunto Jason 

\- A salir, caminar, charlar – dijo Gar extendiendo los brazos – como adolescentes normales sabes 

\- Mmmm – respondió Jason 

\- Oye Jason – dijo Gar en un tono algo serio – te encuentras mejor, ya sabes después de lo que paso con los demás 

\- Te refieres a si aun tengo ganas de saltar de la azotea? – pregunto Jason como quien habla del clima 

\- Jason – dijo Gar  
\- Estaba en un mal lugar Gar – dijo Jason deteniéndose – creo que aun lo estoy, pero Dick ayuda, tu ayudas…

\- Jason – dijo Gar sonriendo – lo que necesites 

\- Gracias – dijo Jason sonriendo- la verdad es que … 

\- Cuidado pendejo – dijo el sujeto que acababa de chocar contra Jason 

\- Que te pasa estúpido – respondió rápidamente Jason – fíjate por donde caminas 

\- Jason no – dijo Gar tomando a Jason por el brazo – no debemos meternos en problemas 

\- Vamos florecita hacerle caso a tu noviecito y no te metas en problemas – dijo el sujeto 

\- A quien llamas florecita, sin cerebro – lo ataco Jason soltándose de Gar – repite lo que dijiste estúpido – empujando al tipo contra una pared 

\- Vas a lamentar eso princesa – dijo el tipo al tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo, el cual, como era obvio choco contra el aire ya que Jason se había agachado, barriendo con sus piernas las del sujeto haciéndolo caer 

\- Lamentar que cosa animal – dijo Jason viendo como el tipo intentaba levantarse- lo único que lamento es el tiempo que perdí contigo, ya vamonos Gar 

\- Jason – dijo Gar viendo como el tipo intentaba levantarse – no debiste golpearlo, Dick dijo

\- Se lo que Dick dijo – respondió Jason buscando con la mirada a Conner que se encontraba unos metros por delante y caminando hacia él – pero se sintió bien tener el control sobre algo para variar 

\- Ok – dijo Gar – no voy a intentar ni por un minuto intentar entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza Todd, ni por un minuto 

\- Conner – llamo Jason al krypotoniano 

\- Hey chicos esto es grandioso – dijo Conner – oh y trajeron amigos 

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Gar volteándose para ver al sujeto que Jason había dejado atrás acercarse con otros 4 tipos – demonios. Lo siento grandulón – dijo Gar tomando a Conner y a Jason del brazo- es hora de regresar 

\- Pero que dices – dijo Jason mientras Gar los llevaba de vuelta a la torre – podemos con ellos, Conner con su meñique podría con ellos 

\- ¿no son amigos? – pregunto Conner

\- No Conner- dijo Jason- muy lejos de eso, son solo unos simios que piensan que por ser más grandes y tontos pueden hacer lo que quieran

\- Oye princesa!! – se escucho que gritaba el tipo que antes había molestado a Jason 

\- Demonios – dijo Gar irritado

\- Su nombre no es princesa – dijo Conner enfrentándose al tipo 

\- Conner no – dijo Gar

\- Vaya princesa, tu si que no pierdes tiempo – dijo el tipo mirando a Conner – tal vez si me acompañas, deje que tus amigos se vallan, seguramente esa boquita servirá para algo no ?

\- Hey! – dijo Gar por primera vez molesto con el sujeto – retira lo que dijiste 

\- ¿Jason? – pregunto Conner – que quiere decir eso?

Jason solo se quedo mirando a Conner con los ojos muy abiertos 

\- Significa que tu amigo es una p – comenzó a decir el hombre, pero Gar lo golpeo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase – ni una palabra más basura 

\- Vas a pagar por eso enano – dijo uno de los amigos del tipo al que Gar acababa de golpear 

\- Encárguense de estos 2 – dijo el tipo apuntando a Gar y Conner – la princesa es mía 

Gar noto como Jason se tensaba y comenzaba a retroceder, algo en las palabras del tipo habían hecho eco en Jason y el ver a su amigo en ese estado lo ponían realmente furioso 

Sin embargo antes de que Gar pudiera atacar un grupo de camionetas negras comenzó a rodear las calles donde ellos se encontraban 

\- Esos son los tipos que me tenían encerrado – dijo Conner 

\- Diablos – Dijo Gar – tenemos que irnos ahora

\- No van a ninguna parte – dijo el tipo 

\- Escucha amigo esto está muy por fuera de tu liga – dijo Gar ya perdiendo la paciencia 

\- No dejare que me lleven de nuevo – dijo Conner al tiempo que lanzaba un disparo de láser por sus ojos hacia una de las camionetas negras 

\- Conner no!! – grito Gar – rayos, detente!! , Jason vámonos ahora 

\- Conner detente – dijo Jason saliendo de su estupor ante los gritos de Gar

\- Ustedes váyanse ahora – les dijo Gar al tipo y sus amigos que al ver el poder de Conner se quedaron sin habla – AHORA!! – podemos volver a la torre por favor – le pidió a Jason

\- Conner hey amigo – dijo Jason tomando a Conner por los hombros – tenemos que irnos

Conner solo se dejó guiar por sus amigos tomando atajos por los callejones hasta llegar a la torre

\- Se puede saber que demonios fue eso – le pregunto Gar a Conner una vez dentro de los muros de la torre

\- Lo siento – dijo Conner – es que esos sujetos, yo no se lo que me paso

\- Gar relájate – dijo Jason sentándose – ya paso 

\- Jason – dijo Gar con tono cansado – eso fue peligroso y tienes que admitirlo

\- Gar enserio – dijo Jason – Dick llegara en un par de horas y no habrá nada de que preocuparse

\- Lo siento, chicos – dijo Conner dejándose caer al lado de Jason en el sillón

ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD – ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD

\- Que es eso? – pregunto Conner 

\- Alguien quiere entrar a la torre sin autorización – dijo Gar – caminando hacia la sala de vigilancia

\- No crees que sea Slade o sí? – pregunto Jason 

\- No.. no creo …- dijo Gar al mismo tiempo que los vidrios explotaban y un escuadrón de los mismos sujetos que Conner ataco se dejaban caer frente a ellos

\- Maldición – dijo Jason, poniéndose en posición defensiva – Conner, no te contengas, Gar recuerda tu entrenamiento 

\- Entreguen al sujeto N° 13 y nadie saldrá lastimado – dijo el que al parecer esa el líder

\- Su nombre es Conner, estúpido – dijo Jason – y no va a ningún lado

El líder inclino la cabeza, al parecer estaba recibiendo ordenes 

\- Capturen al sujeto N° 13 – dijo – maten al resto 

\- Noo!! – grito Conner al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de balas se dejaba caer contra él y sus amigos, Gar y Jason se alejaron del camino de las balas tomando cubierto detrás de los muebles, mientras Conner solo se limitaba a recibirlas y a atacar a los sujetos de comando, Jason vio la oportunidad de atacar ya que la mayoría estaban distraídos con Conner, recogió los restos de una silla y uso las patas como bastones, Gar por otro lado decidió que lo mejor era convertirse en tigre, sin embargo tras unos minutos de pelea, uno de los comandos disparo contra Gar el cual se desplomo en el suelo 

\- Nooo!!! – Grito Jason al ver como Gar colapsaba y volvía a su forma humana 

\- Tranquilo - dijo la voz de una mujer desde la puerta del piso - son solo tranquilizantes

\- Déjalos fuera de esto – dijo Conner, mientras Jason corría a ver la condición de Gar

\- Mi nombre es Mercy – dijo la mujer presentándose – y estoy aquí bajo las ordenes del señor Luthor

\- mi padre? – pregunto Conner

\- si tu padre Conner – dijo Mercy con una sonrisa 

\- si vienes conmigo podrás conocerlo – le dijo a Conner extendiendo la mano - ¿no quieres ir a casa?

\- Esta es su casa, bruja – dijo Jason arrodillado junto a Gar, quien se esforzaba por mantener la conciencia 

\- Ahh – dijo Mercy – ustedes también pueden venir, no quiero separar a Conner de sus nuevos amigos 

\- No iremos a ninguna parte – dijo Jason – Conner que esperas, acaba con ellos

\- Pero Gar y tu – dijo Conner confundido 

Mercy hizo una seña con la mano y uno de sus hombres le disparo a Conner el cual cayo inconsciente al suelo 

\- Conner!!! – grito Jason – que le hiciste Bruja!!! 

\- Llévense los – ordeno Marcy ignorando a Jason 

\- No!! – gritaba Jason tratando de soltarse de los hombres de Mercy a la vez que intentaba proteger a Gar – suéltame maldito, no me toques 

\- Joven Wayne – dijo Mercy dirigiéndose a Jason, quien al escuchar como lo llamo la mujer se quedo paralizado 

\- Como me llamaste? – pregunto Jason casi en un susurro 

\- Jason Wayne – dijo Mercy sonriendo – es un placer conocerlo, el señor Luthor se alegrara de conocerlo y a su padre si se da la oportunidad 

\- Ese no es mi nombre – dijo Jason forcejeando para que lo soltaran sin resultado 

\- Ah si – dijo Mercy mirando su ipad – Jason Todd, oficialmente adoptado por Bruce Wayne, ahora nombre legal Jason Wayne 

\- Jason – dijo Gar en un susurro tratando de no caer dormido por el efecto de los tranquilizantes- de que está hablando

\- Ya habrá tiempo para las formalidades – dijo Mercy ignorando a Gar – llévenlos a CADMUS – ordeno mientras Jason seguía gritando y forcejeando 

Cuando los gritos de Jason ya no se escuchaban Mercy saco su teléfono y comenzó a llamar 

\- Ya lo hemos recuperado – dijo Mercy cuando la llamada fue contestada – el sujeto N° 13 será devuelto a CADMUS, además tenemos una nueva adquisición que tal vez le interese – sí señor, también le informo que junto al sujeto N° 13 se encontraba el joven Wayne – no señor el más joven – si señor – si señor – no se preocupe señor estará presentable y en su oficina en el menor tiempo posible… gracias señor Luthor, siempre me esfuerzo en hace el mejor trabajo posible – dijo Mercy terminando la llamada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. 

\-----------------------------------------------  
¿que le va a pasar a Gar y a Conner?  
¿donde se llevan a Jason?  
¿donde esta Dick?

saludos y muchas gracias por leer!! :)


	5. Lex

Dick estaba confundido, su visita a la madre de Jerico no fue nada como lo había pensado, además Slade, el muy maldito estaba hay, pero su comportamiento era tan extraño, Dick no sabía que pensar 

\- Ya olvídalo – se dijo a si mismo mientras subía hacia la torre donde Jason seguramente le llamaría la atención por haber ido a ver a Slade solo, el hecho de pensar en Jason hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre había querido un hermano pero con la muerte prematura de sus padres eso jamás paso, el que ahora ese joven apareciera de la nada, primero golpeando todo y a todos, no había causado muy buena impresión en Dick, pero después del incidente donde casi muere, las cosas cambiaron, algo dentro de Dick le decía que tenía que cuidarlo, no importaba cómo, Gar y Conner ahora también eran su responsabilidad, pero Jason… 

El pitido del ascensor saco a Dick de sus pensamientos, indicando que por fin estaba en casa

\- Chicos ya llegue – se anunció, al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió hacia la cocina, la sangre le cayó a los pies ante la vista que tenía en frente, las ventanas rotas, la mesa y sillones destruidos y esparcidos por toda la habitación, Dick se dirigió hacia las huellas de sangre que había en el piso, unas con forma de tigre, otras con forma humana – Gar!!! – llamo Dick – Conner!! , Jason!!! , Jason!!! – Dick corrió hacia la sala de cámaras de seguridad, tratando de encontrar el motivo de la destrucción, Slade quedaba descartado, a menos de que pudiera estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, le parecía imposible.

Frente al computador, tecleo rápidamente y se puso a reproducir las últimas horas. En la pantalla Dick vio como unos hombres full equipados entraban por las ventanas, disparando hacia Jason, Gar y Conner, los chicos se defendieron, eso explica la sangre, por lo menos los chicos no estaban heridos, Dick vio con espanto como uno de los hombres le disparaba a Gar, el cual al instante perdió su forma de tigre y Jason en un acto desesperado se ponía frente a su amigo para defenderlo, pero una mujer al parecer quien estaba a cargo, Mercy se presentó, hablaba con Conner, el cual también cayo inconsciente al piso después de que le dispararan, la mujer ahora hablaba con Jason, Dick escuchaba como la mujer le decía lo que tenía planeado, y como se dirigía a Jason como “joven Wayne”, esa mujer sabía quién era Jason, por lo tanto sabía quién era él. CADMUS, Dick sabia por medio de Bruce que esa empresa o más bien laboratorio le pertenece a Lex Luthor.

Dick se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, Luthor tiene a sus amigos, Luthor tiene a Jason, Luthor tiene a su hermano. 

\- No, Dios, No – dijo Dick apoyando la cabeza en las manos 

\- ¿Dick? 

Al escuchar su nombre Dick se levantó para ver a Donna, Rachel, Kori y Dawn 

\- Donna, chicas, que están haciendo aquí? – pregunto Dick confundido y a la vez aliviado

\- Jason envió una señal de auxilio – dijo Rachel 

\- y viniendo de Jason debía ser importante – Dijo Dawn 

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Kori – donde están los chicos

\- No lo sé – dijo Dick dejándose caer nuevamente- al parecer – dijo señalando las cámaras de seguridad – los tipos que buscan a Conner, creo que son ellos, finalmente lo encontraron y trabajan para Lex Luthor 

\- ¿Luthor? – dijo Donna- no puede ser… tenemos que llamar a cla…digo superman 

\- Donna – dijo Dick mirando a su amiga – tienen a Jason y … esa mujer lo llamo Wayne …

\- No entiendo – dijo Rachel 

\- Bruce - dijo Dick – me adopto legalmente a los pocos meses de ir a vivir con él, pero no uso el apellido por obvias razones, chantajes, secuestros, el protegido del hombre las rico de ciudad gótica corre muchos riesgos, te podrás imaginar lo que podría pasar si se enteran de que tiene un hijo, legitimo o no. Cuando todo el asunto con Triggon se terminó, Bruce me contó que había hecho lo mismo con Jason, pero que motivos de seguridad Jason seguiría siendo para el mundo un Todd, nadie salvo el abogado de Bruce sabe que él nos adoptó legalmente, solo Alfred, bruce y el abogado (y ahora también ustedes) saben que nuestros nombres son Richard y Jason Wayne, pero esa mujer llamo a Jason, “Jason Wayne”

\- Lo que quiere decir que Luthor sabe quiénes son ustedes realmente – dijo Dawn

\- Y lo usara como ventaja contra Bruce – dijo Dick- empresas Wayne y corporación Luthor tienen muchos intereses en común y opuestos, lo más probable es que Lex utilice a Jason para que Bruce renuncie a alguno de los negocios en los que él quiere poner sus manos. 

\- Y que pasa con Gar y Conner? – pregunto Rachel preocupada

\- Lo más probable es que a Conner lo traten como a una rata de laboratorio – dijo Kory - y sobre Gar…

\- No lo sé con certeza - dijo Dick – pero necesito de su ayuda, yo no puedo salvarlos solo 

\- No necesitas pedirlo Dick - dijo Donna - Gar, Conner incluso Jason son nuestros amigos 

\- Te ayudaremos – dijo Rachel, Dawn y Kori movieron sus cabezas en forma de afirmación 

\- Gracias – dijo Dick sonriendo – ahora debemos prepararnos, averiguar donde los tienen y traerlos de vuelta 

Las chicas afirmaron y comenzaron a revisar las cintas de vigilancia 

\- Estas bien – le pregunto Kori a Dick 

\- Ahora mejor – dijo Dick – gracias por venir, por… responder al llamado de Jason, yo se… yo sé que Jason no es el joven mejor portado, ni el más amable

\- Es un pesado Gayson – dijo Kori sonriendo – pero es tu hermano

\- Pero es mi hermano – dijo Dick devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kori

\- Hey! – llamo Donna – creo que tenemos algo

Dick y Kori se acercaron a ver 

\- Ese sujeto – dijo Dawn señalando a un hombre que estaba de pie junto a Mercy – escaneamos su imagen y nos dio un domicilio aquí en san francisco 

\- Creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita - dijo Rachel

\- Concuerdo – dijo Dick – vallan por sus cosas, vamos a salvar a nuestros amigos

LABORATORIOS CADMUS – LOCALIZACION CLASIFICADA 

Jason se despertó atado a una silla en una enorme oficina, llevaba la última media hora tratando de liberarse, pero lo único que hacía era apretar mas sus ataduras, la muñeca izquierda estaba roja y la derecha ya comenzaba a sangrar

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse detrás de él hizo que se detuviera en sus intentos de desatarse 

\- Lamento la demora – dijo un hombre pasando al lado de Jason para tomar asiento en la gran silla detrás de un lujoso escritorio – manejar una compañía no es fácil, pero eso ya lo sabes, dado quien es tu padre o padrastro? , debes disculparme no conozco el termino apropiado 

Jason solo miraba al hombre en silencio

\- Veo que la señorita Mercy se equivocó – dijo el hombre – ella dijo que eras muy hablador, ah tal vez debe ser porque no sabes quién soy, aunque lo dudo, de todas formas deja que me presente joven Wayne

Al oír el apellido de Bruce, Jason apretó los puños tratando de contener su furia

\- Mi nombre es Lex Luthor – se presentó el Hombre sonriendo – y creo que usted y yo tenemos negocios que atender 

\------------------------------------  
que negocios tiene Lex con Jason??  
podrán los titanes rescatar a Gar, Connor y Jason??

gracias por leer!!!


End file.
